Since electricity and electrically powered systems are becoming ubiquitous, it has become increasingly desirable to find sources of power. For example, various systems may convert directly various petrochemical compounds into electrical energy. Further, petrochemical compounds are used to create various materials, such as steam, which are used to drive steam powered turbines.
Various petrochemical compounds and forms, such as coal, petroleum, and the like may be used to power various systems or produce heat to create steam. Various sources of certain compounds are expensive or difficult to extract and require complex machinery to process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems that are operable to produce various compounds, either synthetics of generally known compounds or alternatives thereto to produce the selected heat energy or electrical energy.